Fated Meeting
by Tsuha-chan
Summary: NaruSasu.YonIta. Sasuke is a new student at Konoha Academy, and his thoughts on the school were anything but pleasant. He had counted on meeting snobs, but what he didn't count on was meeting a gorgeous blonde Sex God who wouldn't leave him alone. NerdSas
1. Prologue: Of Naughty Dreams and Plushies

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST and do the nasty. Unfortunately, I don't

**Pairings:** NaruSasu, YonIta (I decided on Yondaime because it's such a rare pairing and omfg it's like grown up Naruto and Sasuke!)

Author's Note: **This idea actually started when I got tired of reading the same old thing, where Sasuke is the popular one, and Naruto is the outcast, and Itachi is a bastard (I like Itachi --) So yea, in this one, it's gonna be backwards. xD Naruto is the popular one, Sasuke is a geek, and Itachi is actually NICE!)**

**Summary: Sasuke has just started his first day in his new school, Konoha Academy. His day started horrible when he realized he overslept, he almost got attacked by psycho Itachi, then he met the gorgeous blonde who was a Sex God in his opinion. It was too bad for him that their first meeting wasn't exactly a good one, but at least he held the Sex God's attention. **

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sasuke didn't know how long he had been walking, trying to find his way out of this forest and FAILING every single time. He really didn't remember how he got there in the first place, only that he woke up from his nap and found himself lying down on the ground of a freaking forest in the middle of nowhere, of all places. _

_He was really losing what little patience he had when he came up to the same clearing where he woke up in the first place. _

_'Damnit I really want to kill-' His angry thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone pushing him to the ground. 'Oh shit!' He fell face first on the ground, grunting when he felt the impact. _

_Just when he was about to turn over and punch the idiot who DARED push him around, he felt the person turning him around and holding his hands over his head with just one hand in a strong hold. _

_He saw startling blue eyes before his eyes were covered by the remaining hand, then warm lips pressed against his own. 'What the fuck…?' _

_He would've kicked the other guy's balls if he wasn't so… into the kiss. The hard body was pressing against him, kissing and licking and rubbing and oh my god those magical hands were touching him everywhere! Hmm…Magical hands… _

_Wasn't he trying to get out of this godforsaken place? _

_Bah, he decided to just stop thinking for once in his life and feel. The hand was still covering his eyes, and his mind was getting a little fuzzy from the lack of oxygen because of the kissing. He felt the grass digging against his naked back, causing him mildly discomfort, and...Wait, how did the idiot take his shirt off in the first place? 'I'm being molested by someone I don't know and I don't give a shit. There's something really wrong with this picture…' _

_But he couldn't help but feel the familiarity…Like he knew this person… _

_He could hear the sound of a nearby river close from where he was and an annoying chirping in the distance. _

_He moaned when he felt the hand moving from covering his eyes to slowly touching his side. Oh, and let's not forget the feeling of the other person's erection rubbing against his own. _

_He groaned when he felt the other biting his neck, and the hand reaching to his nipple and pinching it. He was really hoping to get fucked out of his mind for the first time in his life when suddenly all action ceased to happen._

_He really didn't want to start whining. _

_"What's wrong with you?!" Okay so he did whine but damnit, he wanted to get fucked and he wanted it now!_

_His partner leaned back and looked at him with those sexy blue eyes, opened his mouth and ...turned into a yellow bird and flew away. 'What the hell?' Sasuke was still trying to recover his breath from this sudden turn of events and looked stupefied. He could still hear a distant chirp in the distance and all of the sudden he wanted to turn into a freaking bird himself, go after the stupid dobe and demand to continue their making out AFTER kicking his ass._

_'This is not supposed to happen!' He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and-_

Opened his eyes wide, breathing in and out quickly, and found himself looking at the white ceiling. This is when he realized that it was a dream. _'One of my most wonderful dreams EVER.'_ This, of course made him realize that his life really sucked, then he started cursing the world in general.

_'Damnit.'_ And worst of all, he was left unsatisfied with an erection from hell because of it. He wanted to cry or something, it was so frustrating!

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Wait, were those birds? There was something familiar about that sound…Oh, so that was the cause of his dream-lover/soul mate suddenly turning into a freaking bird and flying away towards the sunset. He was pissed, horny, and someone was going to pay. He stood up from bed and walked over to the opened window, looking at the birds chirping happily from the tree located in the front of his room.

_'Goddamn birds, you'll pay for what you've done...'_

He glared at the cheerful birds for ruining his wonderful dream and slid down the windows, closing it with more force than necessary. He felt vindicated since he was taking revenge on the birds for ruining his perfect dream, though a little part of him was flinching a little at the thought of animal cruelty against the poor birds.

…'_I think I'm bipolar…' _

After having that taken care of, he went back to bed and leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep to claim him once again and take him back to the beautiful landscape and his soul mate, who hopefully would turn back to the way he was.

His mind was still fuzzy from his sleep being interrupted. He started to think about the dream, and became a little sad when he realized that his dream was already starting to blur from his mind. He knew this wasn't the first time he dreamt about this person, it was kind of a déjà-vu feeling. It was unfortunate that he always forgot the dream after waking up for a few minutes. There was something he always remembered though, and that was the blue eyes...He was sure he hadn't seen this person before but at the same time, he _felt_ familiar.

There was something nagging at his fuzzy mind though, something that wouldn't let him fall back asleep…He knew he was forgetting something… His brain was still shut down from waking up early, so he couldn't think straight.

_'Okay, today is Monday. It's early in the morning. Weren't we supposed to do something today...?'_

He snapped his eyes open once again when he remembered what day it was. He sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes quickly and looked at the alarm clock, which was located over his desk. He grabbed it to see what time it was and had to stop himself from cursing out loud and throwing it against the wall.

_'Stupid thing just had to go bad today, fuck! Oh my freaking God!'_

Where the hell was Itachi? He could've been considerate of his little brother and woken him up! He seethed.

"Itachi, you bastard." It wasn't typical of him to have anger issues, but he felt today was an exception.

"ARGH!" He yelled out loud, hoping Itachi heard him.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the anger and frustration welling deep inside of him at the thought of waking up late on his FIRST DAY OF HIS NEW SCHOOL. Well, that definitely took care of his erection. _'Ugh'_

He really needed to hit something before he did something stupid like, say, throw himself out of the window. He took the offending alarm clock, threw it against the wall, then he took his pillow, hitting the bed repeatedly with it. After taking his frustration on the bed, he stood up and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After taking the shower, he looked at himself on the mirror, noticing his own pale skin, messy dark hair and black eyes. He really didn't consider himself special, not like his aniki who had tons of fans, but didn't let that thought bother him… much.

After finishing that task, he ran to the closet to get his newly bought uniform. He dressed quickly and went on his way to the kitchen to eat something.

He almost fell down on his way to the kitchen when he tripped over a few boxes lying around the floor. He finally arrived at the kitchen to see if Itachi was there waiting for him, but was rather surprised when he couldn't find him anywhere.

_'Please don't tell me he's still sleeping!'_

He walked quickly towards Itachi's room and stood in front of the door, dreading the sight he would find once he went in. After taking a few seconds to collect himself, he opened the door and amidst all the boxes, clothes and things lying on the ground, he found Itachi sleeping soundly in his bed, face down, without a care in the world.

His dear, elder brother had the bed covers thrown on the floor, probably from moving around all night, and his arms were thrown around the pillow to keep it covering his head.

He thought about taking a bucket of water and throwing it to Itachi's face to wake him up, but decided against it when he imagined Itachi's reaction.

He looked around the room, looking for something to use to wake him up when he found a long stick leaning against the wall. He walked over it and took it in his hands, then knelt beside his brother and poked him on the side with it.

"Oi, Aniki…Aniki, wake up, we're gonna be late…"

His tactic wasn't working. Itachi was still sleeping and was dead to the world. Or maybe he really did die in his sleep, he couldn't really tell since his brother didn't snore. He quickly dismissed the thought when he heard his brother _giggle_ and started moving around the bed. Maybe he was waking up?

Nevermind, he wasn't waking up. He tried taking the pillow off Itachi's head, but it didn't budge since Itachi had a mean grip on it. "Aniki!"

Itachi's eyes fluttered open sleepily before closing again, _giggling. _

"Ehehe…Just a little while longer…" Itachi whispered, taking his pillow off his head and hugging it tightly to his chest.

_'Why do I have to deal with this?' _Maybe he should just leave without his brother, and let him deal with getting up late and missing his appointment.

He didn't like to yell but it looked like he had no choice. "ITACHI, WAKE UP!" He yelled with all of his strength.

However, it was to no avail.

Itachi was still in bed hugging his pillow, but now he had a perverted smile on his face. Creepy. _'He's probably dreaming ecchi stuff. Ew.'_

Itachi hugged the pillow tighter and started whispering. He leaned closer to hear what the other was whispering, but he couldn't hear much. He thought he heard a _'Make me' _coming from his brother, but he wasn't sure because all of the sudden he was hit with the pillow and fell down on his butt.

_'Aniki!'_ He looked at his brother again to see if he woke up, but Itachi was again hugging the pillow.

He still had to find a way to wake up Itachi and fast.

_'Maybe if…' _

He went to his brother's closet, digging around the pile of boxes and clothes until he found what he was looking for. _'Got it.'_ After getting **it**, he went to his brother's bedside and leaned closer to him, taking **it** in his hands and waving it around.

"Aniki, wake up! If you don't I will…get rid of **'you-know-what'**...I will cut off his ears and his adorable head, and feed him to the dogs from next door!" Sasuke whispered with what he hoped was a promising tone of voice.

Heh, and after all of these years, what do you know, it still worked.

Itachi bolted straight from bed and landed on top of it; long, black hair going in all directions, holding his pocket knife in his hand and pointing it at his _adorable_ younger brother. Despite the rather blank look, he still looked scary.

"What... did you just say?"

"I think you heard me just fine."

And what was the item that was so important that when threatened, Itachi went so far as to threaten his brother with a knife? Well, everybody has a little secret or a secret obsession, and it turns out Itachi's secret was that he had an emotional attachment to a plushy since childhood. This special plushy's name was Kuro-chan, and it was a small, black weasel (which was Itachi's favorite animal).

"Are you going to get up now?"

"Give it back or I'll throw this sharp, little knife at your stupid little head." he said, (threatened, more likely).

"Fine. Here" He finally threw Kuro-chan back to his owner.

Itachi finally calmed down when he had his plushy in his arms, hid his pocketknife from view _('Where does he hide that stuff?') _and sat on his bed, placing Kuro-chan on top of his pillow and putting the covers around it. Now that he was calmer, he looked at his younger brother with a curious look on his sleepy face.

"...Is there a reason why you're bothering me, otouto, this early in the morning?" He asked his younger brother, looking annoyed and sleepy.

"Today is Monday."

Blank stare.

"It's 7 in the morning."

Blank stare.

He tried again since it looked like Itachi was still in la-la land. "School starts at 7:30. Do the math, Itachi."

Blink. Blink.

…

…

"…WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?! OH FUCK, IT'S MONDAY AND I'M GOING TO BE LATE, FUCK!" Itachi bolted from bed, ran to the closet, picked up his clothes, and ran towards the bathroom. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot! Go and eat or something! Fuuuuck!" He closed the door loudly behind him with Sasuke still standing in the middle of the room, looking at the closed door.

**And this is the newly revised/improved Prologue. . Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: New School and a Sex God

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST and do the nasty. Unfortunately, I don't.

Warning! OOC-ness, yaoi, NaruSasu, YonIta and extreme Itachi-OOC (since I actually have him and Sasuke have a close sibling relationship. And Itachi is just...weird xD)

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi thought he was succeeding in controlling his panic. 

Barely.

His hair was messy and flying everywhere and half of his face still had marks from his pillow, but he hadn't hit anything, so he considered it as an improvement over controlling his temper.

He ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor and placing the clean ones at the door hanging from the hangers. Then he turned on the shower and got inside to get clean and hopefully wake up. Because of the hurry and his still-fuzzy mind, he slipped on the wet tiles, and tried to stop the fall by holding onto the shower curtains.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Ugh!" It didn't stop him from falling down the shower, and this time with the curtains. He stared at the ceiling for a second, feeling the cold water running down his body.

_'...I have the feeling today is going to go so wrong.' _

He groaned when he stood up, took the shower curtains and threw them to the floor. _'I don't have time for this!'_ He quickly took a shower and washed his hair in less than 5 minutes. (This was a record for him because he was used to taking long showers.) His back still hurt from the fall, and he would probably bruise, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

He got out of the shower and started to brush his teeth quickly. He spat out the toothpaste when he was done and took his clean clothes from the hangers. He hadn't seen what he picked up for wear because he was in a hurry, so he hoped he picked up good clothes. _'Black shirt, black pants, black socks, good!' _He was putting on his clothes when he looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. _'God, I really am a mess!'_ He still looked sleepy, irritated, and his hair was wet and messy.

_'Today is going to be one of those days...' _He went to his room and brushed his hair quickly, and decided to hold it up in a tail. He looked at himself in the mirror again. After declaring himself as presentable, (There's nothing wrong with a little vanity) he left the room and went to the kitchen where he found Sasuke drinking a glass of coffee, looking blankly at the wall with his roller-skates on the side.

"Oi Sasuke, I'm done. Stop staring at the wall and let's go."

* * *

When Sasuke heard the shower from Itachi's bathroom turned on, he got out of the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. However, he thought he heard Itachi falling down or something, but then dismissed it as his imagination playing tricks on him. Itachi was just too graceful to fall down. 

He debated on eating some breakfast, but shot down the idea since he was too nervous to eat. He decided to drink a glass of coffee, since he was still a little sleepy and coffee always woke him up. No, he was not addicted to it, thank you very much. Now, he just had to wait for Itachi to get done. Five minutes later, he heard Itachi's door open.

"Oi Sasuke, I'm done. Stop staring at the wall and let's go."

Finally. He looked over at Itachi and noticed his clothes. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. His hair held in a high tail, and his nails were painted with purple nail polish.

"How do I look, Sasuke-chan?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face.

"…You look like a bad version of a Goth _girl_."

"Pfft, you're just jealous because I'm prettier than you."

"Like I'm supposed to be jealous of that." He whispered, going to the door after getting his backpack.

"Sasuke…" He looked behind him at Itachi, who was holding an oval case in his hand. "You're forgetting something."

"Tch…" He walked back towards Itachi and took the oval case. He opened it and took the glasses out, putting them on quickly. _'Damn glasses.'_ Some people looked great with glasses, but he personally thought he looked like an idiot. A Pretty idiot. A Pretty, Nerdy Idiot, which was a dangerous combination.

He started thinking about his new school and it gave him a different feeling. He felt like he couldn't wait while at the same time he felt a little bit scared.

Honestly? He was somewhat anti-social and a little awkward in meeting new people. He didn't talk much or made conversation, which was why he was sometimes mistaken as an 'I'm-better-than-you-stop-bothering-me' type of person instead of socially retarded. He had a few friends at his old school, but they were more of acquaintances than friends. Though Neji might come close to being a friend since they were so similar in personalities.

They went outside and Itachi locked the door. "Here's the spare key. Don't lose it." He said after throwing him the key, which he caught it effortlessly in his right hand.

"Hn."

He looked back at the small apartment. Definitely wasn't what he was used to, but it was enough for the both of them. Itachi went to get his bicycle, while he was left putting his roller-skates on and thinking about the day ahead.

"Come on Sasuke, hurry up!" Itachi rode away with his bicycle, so he had to skate quickly to catch up.

A few minutes passed in silence while they were getting closer to the school. He still didn't know whether to feel anxious or nauseated. Maybe both. There was something…he knew something was going to happen today but he didn't know whether it was going to be good or bad, more like a feeling. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Itachi calling out his name,

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" _'I wonder what he wants to talk about...'_ He looked at his brother who was riding his bike beside him and looked actually …worried? _'Grrrr…' _

"Are you… feeling okay?"

_'Okaaay, why is he asking me this?'_ "I'm fine." Yes, he just felt peachy, thank you very much. Nope, nothing wrong. He certainly wasn't nervous about his first day of school or stressed out. Nope. No way. Uchiha Sasuke didn't do nervous. Uchiha Sasuke didn't let anything faze his cold exterior.

"You still have to work on your lying skills; I can still read you like a book."

"Hn. Why are you asking?"

"…Just wanted to have a talk, brother to brother and all that."

_That _made him almost crash against a Mail Post. "What's wrong with you? We are guys, who on principle don't talk about feelings. Isn't that what you taught me, aniki?"

"Well, today is the exception to the rule."

"…Fine, then talk."

"Sasuke..." It looked like Itachi was actually having trouble spitting out what he wanted to say. Maybe he really did want to have a heart-to-heart conversation. _'This can't get any worse.' _

"Spit it out, aniki." Itachi was looking forward and not looking at him.

"Look...I know this is a big change from what we're used to. Just...don't let anyone intimidate you or bully you. If you have any problems with teachers or whatever, let me know and I'll take care of it."

_'Is he telling me that I can't take care of myself?'_ "Are you telling me you think I can't take care of myself?" He asked, his mood going downhill fast. He hated when people underestimated him, especially those closest to him.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew you could count on your big brother. I can't let anything happen to my darling otoutou, no?" Itachi replied with a smirk on his face. The asshole was making fun of him, he knew it!

"I can take care of myself just fine, thanks." Now he was pissed off.

"That's the type of thinking that got you in trouble the first time, didn't it? …This time, just say the word and I'll take care of it."

"…Stop being an idiot. I don't want to depend on you for stuff like that and I can take care of myself."

"I'll believe it when you make me think otherwise."

This conversation was getting on his nerves, and he sure as hell didn't want to think about _that incident _anymore.

"…That was a long time ago, Itachi. You need to get over it and realize I can defend myself now."

"…Not that long. And I can't help it, it's my duty as your big brother to look after you."

Itachi actually sounded worried, and that made his anger disperse. No matter how many times they disagreed or fought, they still looked after each other. Although sometimes, Itachi was way too overprotective. "Thanks, aniki."

They kept going ahead for a few more minutes when all of the sudden, Itachi went ahead of him and stopped the bicycle, making Sasuke fall flat on his behind. "Owww! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"If you would've actually paid attention to where you're going, then you would've realized that this is your stop."

Sasuke took a hold of the wall and quickly stood up, balancing himself so that he wouldn't fall down again. He looked towards the place where Itachi was pointing and had to stop himself from falling over again.

_'This can't be it.'_ "No way."

"It says so right here." Itachi said, pointing at a big sign on the side that had big letters written 'Konoha Academy.'

Compared to the school he went to, this looked like a freaking castle, complete with a huge backyard and everything.

_'Okay Sasuke, get a hold of yourself.'_ The school was bigger than he would've imagined. When he got transferred to Konoha Academy, he didn't realize it was going to be...like this.

_'I guess it would have to be big, since it's a school on the downtown area. I am so not looking forward to this, I want to go back to my old school...'_ He could see different groups of students outside in the patio, talking to friends and peers in front of the entrance. He sat down on the sidewalk and started to take off his roller skates. "Well, at least I'm not late. Can't say the same thing about you, though."

"I just need to talk with my counselor about my schedule, so shut up."

"Bleh." The Konoha University was right across the Academy, so Itachi just had to go across the street

"Oi, Sasuke. I know some people might get on your nerves, but please control yourself and don't say anything you'll regret, for now. We can't afford for you to have enemies on the first day of school."

"Tsk." He clucked his tongue, quickly getting his roller skates off and putting them inside his backpack, ignoring what his brother said.

Then the bell rang.

"You have my cell phone number, so I'll see you later Sasuke!" Itachi yelled while he was riding his bicycle like a bat out of hell towards the University.

And where was Sasuke?

He was still trying to put his tennis shoes on. However, there were probably given 10 minutes or so, and he still had to go to the office to get his schedule. _'Great.'_

His mood just got worse when he heard footsteps getting closer to him. _'Go away.'_ When he was done tying his shoes, he placed his roller skates inside his backpack, zipped it up and stood up. Well, tried to anyways, but was thwarted when he tried to get up and a hand appeared in front of his face. _'What the hell?'_

"Oi, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied, ignoring the hand and its owner. However, the hand still wouldn't disappear from his line of vision. It was still there, waiting for him to reach out and hold it. '_Damnit, leave me alone!'_ Since the stranger seemed like he wasn't going to walk away, he slapped the hand away and stood up.

"Hey, I just wanted to help out, kid! Next time I won't go out of my way to be nice!"

_'Kid?' _

"Don't call me a kid…_moron._" The last part was whispered, but he kind of had the feeling the guy heard it anyways. He pushed his glasses up with his right hand, and finally looked towards the annoying idiot who wouldn't LEAVE.

…

His eyes opened wider without his consent, but he really couldn't help himself. This student…looked familiar. Maybe it was his wild, blond hair, those baby-blue eyes, or maybe those weird markings on his face…But Sasuke felt as if he met him before. His glasses were about to fall off again, so he pushed them back and kept looking at this incredible, sexy vision before him.

On the outside, he might look calm and emotionless, but on the inside he was actually giddy and all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle of goo. In addition, it didn't help him any that this guy looked like 'Sex-on-legs'.

He was sure he was about to embarrass himself and actually drool a little. Or blush. How embarrassing. Inside his mind, he took both of his hands to either side of his face and shook his head while blushing. (Because he sure wouldn't do that where people could see him.) His self-control was something he prided himself on, and he wouldn't lose it in front of this unknown, sexy male student!

The blonde student was a little taller than him by a few inches, and his frame was a little bulkier compared to his own skinnier and delicate-looking one.

Oh and he looked angry too. That was…sexy. Why did he look so angry anyways?

...  
...

Oh right, he forgot. Just a few seconds ago, he had just slapped that guy's hand away and called him a moron. _'God, why do you do this to me?'_

"Bastard! I was just trying to help you since you looked so pitiful just sitting there!" The student a.k.a. blond sex god said, pointing a finger at him and fuming. _'He looks so cute when he's angry...'_

But wait.

Pause. Rewind.

What the fuck did that idiot just say?! Did he just call him PITIFUL? _'Okay, calm yourself Sasuke. Breathe. You don't want to make a scene. Self-control, Sasuke!' _

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy!** _

**_Thanks to Kiki2009, TeamAbodo, Inu-Yugi, Shounen-Ai, Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku, Narufan4ev, InkBloter5, Em-chan 01, UchihaUzumaki baby, lLotus, Dragon77, Tainta2000, Niver, No No 22, stuckinabottle, kCameh, HopelesslyDrowning07, yfkt, Death by Squishy, TORA, RaitenKitsune, XxTypoMasterxX and to the others for your lovely reviews!  
_**


	3. Chapter 2: SelfControl, Sasuke!

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST and get busy doing kinky stuff to each other instead of trying to kill each other. Unfortunately, I don't.

**Warnings: NaruSasu, YonIta, OOC-ness, yaoi, and extreme Itachi-OOC (since I actually have him and Sasuke have a close sibling relationship. And Itachi is just...weird xD)**

**Note: I fixed Yondaime's real name. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Meanwhile… _

Itachi looked at his watch, which read '7:40'. Great, he was supposed to meet his counselor at 8:00 and he had no idea where he was supposed to go, which was the reason why he wanted to get there an hour earlier. Of course, that didn't happen because he had overslept.

He arrived at the Konoha University, and went to the parking lot area to look for a place to put his bicycle. As expected, there were no other bicycles except his.

He was placing a chain around it when he calmly started doing his usual reconnaissance when he found himself in unknown places.

He started with examining the people in the parking lot. Some students were looking at him and laughing, probably noticing he didn't have a nice vehicle, or maybe laughing at his choice of clothing. He glared nastily and they stopped laughing and looked somewhere else. Good, his _'evil-glare-of-doom'_ still had the same effect. He moved on to the next group. More people talking, students comparing cars, guys flirting with cheerleaders and jocks talking about sports. _'That's what I get when we move to the downtown area...Rich people.'_

He was in **hell.**

Now was the time to move on to the surroundings. The parking lot was half-full, there were lots of trees covering the area though, which made it the perfect place for an ambush.

He thought he heard his cousin's voice yelling at him, _'For fuck's sake man, stop being PARANOID and get your ass moving!'_, but he ignored it when he realized it was probably his subconscious talking.

He finished with protecting his bicycle after punching in the 'super-secret-code' which held the lock together, so now he was on his way on meeting his counselor who he'd never met.

He began to run towards what he hoped was the Admissions Building, since there were so many buildings he didn't know which one was what. And he sure as hell wasn't about to ask any of these idiots. He was really grateful that classes wouldn't start until next week and that he just needed to talk to his advisor, who he hasn't even met or talked to before.

He really needed a map. He was still running, holding his backpack close and trying to avoid hitting people, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Whoa!"

Since he wasn't paying attention, it didn't really surprise him when he collided with someone else. He saw a pair of surprised, blue eyes before his eyes flew shut and he fell on top of another body._ 'Ugh.'_

"Oww, goddamnit!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw a flat chest and noticed his notebooks and papers were on the floor. He pushed his head up to look at the unlucky person who he landed on top of, and saw a hand rubbing the blond head and the person's eyes closed. And of course, he felt the hand touching his back. _'Do not blush!' _The stranger opened his eyes and sat up quickly, which made them bump heads. _'Ow.'_ He rubbed his forehead and got off the man, sitting down on the other side and hoping the ground would swallow him so that he could escape this embarrassing turn of events.

He had a feeling he was being watched, so he opened his eyes once again and saw the man rubbing his own face while leaning TOO CLOSE to his own.

Really, it wasn't his fault his first instinct screamed **'DANGER'**, which in turn made him punch the other man in the face. _'Fucking defense mechanism.'_

However, it looked like the blond man saw it coming and took a hold of his fist before it could touch his face. Itachi was actually surprised. He wasn't full of himself but he knew he was fast, and for someone to actually stop him from delivering a punch was a surprise and a blow to his ego.

"First you fall on top of me, bumped my head and now you tried to punch me? I kind of have the feeling you don't like me." The blond man released the fist then sat down on the floor, massaging his forehead while looking at him.

"Err, sorry. You just… surprised me." He stood up and started to pick his things up from the floor while the blond man kept looking at him.

"Well damn, I can understand surprised, but not why you tried to punch me in the face."

_'Stay calm, Itachi. You're here to better yourself and become a better person! Don't do something you'll regret! Now apologize!'_ There it was again, his subconscious yelling at him sounding strangely like Shisui. He stood up straight, looked at the stranger straight in the eyes, and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I was lost and in a bit of a hurry. Please accept my apology and I'm sorry for causing you any inconvenience." _'Ugh, I hate being…polite.'_

The blond man stood up and place his hand on his chin with a frown, looking like he was thinking hard on whether to accept the apology or not, when suddenly the frown was gone and he smiled. "Maa, I guess I can forgive you since you apologized and have good manners!"

He raised an eyebrow "...Thanks?"

"No problem! By the way, my name is Namikaze Minato!"

"…" Blank stare. He noticed Minato was looking at him with an intense look in his eyes, and was roaming his eyes over his frame for some reason. He didn't know whether to kick his ass for the staring or blush.

"You're not a man of many words, are you?" The blond man sounded amused.

"...No, I'm not."

"Well, I told you my name. Any chance you'll tell me yours?"

"...I don't tell my name to strangers." Blank stare.

"Maa, but we're not strangers! We already had a conversation!" This man seemed way too interested in finding out his name. _'Time to get out of here! Quickly, think of an excuse!'_

"Um, I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I'm late for an appointment." And with that, he bowed and then walked away from the stranger but not before hearing the blond man's last words.

"We'll definitely see each other again, Itachi."

_'What the fuck? How did he know my name?'_ He turned around quickly, but couldn't find the blonde man anywhere.

Unknown to him, the blond man was looking at him from his hiding spot, amused by the younger boy's reaction.

* * *

Sasuke knew that on any other normal day, he would've just ignored people on principle and walked away from a confrontation, mainly because he disliked people in general and hated dealing with idiots. 

Today, however, was not the case. It was so out of character of him to actually want to hold the attention of someone he just met that it annoyed him a little bit. But there was something about this guy that made him want to be noticed deep inside, which he immediately denied.

"Did you just call me pitiful?" He decided to add an insult just for effect. "Dumbass." _'Let's get it on with the insults. Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll jump me…ARGH!'_ He couldn't help it, and he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"You got that right, pretty boy!"

_'Pretty Boy?! Okay, he just crossed the fucking line!' _His…delicate-looking complexion was a sore subject, and he hated being reminded of the fact that he looked _pretty _instead of handsome or… manly. This was a subject in which he always lost control. _'ARGH! I have to get out of here!' _

He really hated to walk away from people who insulted his pride like that, which demanded retribution for that Pitiful/Pretty Boy comment, but he really didn't want to get in trouble with the school or his aniki. Besides, he was pretty smart and could probably come up with something horrible to do to the idiot as retribution. Yes, revenge would indeed be sweet.

"Whatever." He turned his head and began to walk away.

Well, he would have walked away, if it weren't for the stupid/gorgeous blond idiot who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going, teme?! Aren't you gonna apologize first?"

_'He calls me pretty boy, and now he wants me to apologize? What the hell is up with him?'_ This was getting ridiculous. He should just ignore the blond and be on his way. _'Walk away, Sasuke. Remember what you told Itachi!'_ That's what half of his subconscious (his shoulder angel) was telling him. The other half (shoulder devil) was saying something completely different. _'Who cares about Itachi?! Make this idiot pay for what he just said! I want to see what he does when this Pretty Boy kicks his ass!' _

He decided on walking away, but couldn't help himself from answering the blond. He looked back, smirked and asked, "Why would I have to apologize to you, dobe? You're the one who won't leave or stop talking." He didn't know why he called him dobe, only that it seemed fitting, somehow.

The blond seemed to get more riled up if that was possible, and his face was turning an unhealthy shade of red. "What did you just call me, teme?!" Plus, he looked sexier when angry.

His thoughts suddenly changed from 'walk-away-avoid-sexy-dobe!' to 'I-wonder-how-he-looks-when-he's-turned-on' and he had to quickly banish that mental image. He really didn't want to have a nosebleed in front of this moron.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" An unknown student called out suddenly.

"What the hell do you want, Kiba?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Do you want to be late for class? The bell just rang, you know!"

The blonde looked at who he assumed was Kiba, who was running towards them, and then looked back at him. He looked pissed off probably for the interruption, but then he pointed his finger at him once again (more like his face).

"This isn't over, teme!"

"Get your finger off of my face."

"Damnit, I just tried to be nice at first! What's your problem?!"

"My problem right now is you."

"What did you just say?!"

"Oi, Naruto!"

"I'm coming, damnit!" He looked back at him with an unreadable expression on his face before walking away towards his friend.

Sasuke adjusted his glasses and watched him enter the building. Even after he found the idiot annoying, he still couldn't help himself but watch that gorgeous behind walk away.

TBC.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! 

**By the way, thanks to Kakashi-Chanu, dytj, UchihaUzumaki baby, sAyUrI-aNbU, RyuHiMi, Dragon77, Kafurina, KiaraNxiar, Tainta2000, colgate.advanced.fresh, stuckinabottle, XxTypoMasterxX, HopelesslyDrowning07, Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku, Tyranno's girl, Kaka-kun lover13 for your lovely reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Vice President

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST and do the nasty. Unfortunately, I don't.

**Author's note: Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! Honestly, it was thanks to Tainta2000 and her wonderful PM which made me get off my lazy butt and continue with this story! xD By the way, I'm taking a bit of artistic license in how the school system runs in Konoha. Just bear with me, okay?  
I hope it's up to your expectations, everyone!**

**Warning:** OOC-ness, yaoi, NaruSasu, YonIta and extreme Itachi-OOC (since I actually have him and Sasuke have a close sibling relationship. And Itachi is just...weird xD) 

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Soon the patio was empty of students except for Sasuke, who was still standing in front of the school and debating whether to run away from the intimidating building or just get it over with. 

He decided against skipping when he thought about the consequences, mainly Itachi finding out and making his life hell or getting detention.

That would suck.

And he sort of wanted to see the blonde again...

_'I need to stop thinking about that idiot, I just met him!'_ He couldn't help it though, this was the first time someone caught his attention like that. He had a feeling he was going to see a lot of Naruto...He hoped...

He finally stopped in front of the glass doors, took a long breath and pushed them open.

Students were still walking in the hallway, putting their backpacks and books in their lockers and making their way to class. He gained a few curious looks from some students, probably because he looked new, but nothing major.

Now he had to find the main office. He began to look around for any sign of where he was supposed to go when he noticed that there was a closed door with the words 'Main Office' just ahead of him.

He knocked once but nobody answered. He was about to walk away when the door was opened by another student. The student looked at him, then pushed him out of the way and walked out of the office. He grunted, then had to stop himself from going after the asshole and throw him his backpack, which has heavy from his roller-skates, and hopefully hurt him a lot. _'Self control!'_

He walked inside and noticed a man sitting at the front desk, reading over a few documents and talking on the phone; probably the secretary.

He waited until the man stopped talking over the phone before making himself known.

"Excuse me…"

The man raised his head from the paperwork he was reading and looked at him with a surprised expression on his face, which soon changed to a kind smile. He had a high ponytail holding his hair and a scar across his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait. My name is Umino Iruka. Can I help you with anything?"

"…I'm here to see the Principal…My name is-"

"Oh! You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun, right?" This man looked way too nice. He nodded.

"Good, you're right on time! I have a few papers that you need to sign first though. Don't worry, it won't take long! Please have a seat."

Iruka handed him a piece of paper which had a few basic questions. He pushed his glasses back and started to read over the document. _'I thought I already signed everything…Okay, social security number…Name, date, blah blah blah. This is bullshit.' _

He finished filling out everything then gave it back to Iruka. "Here." Iruka read quickly over the papers and nodded.

"Great! Now hold on a second, I'm going to get your schedule." Iruka started to type something on his computer, then a paper was printed out and was handed to Sasuke.

"Here is your schedule and locker combination number, Sasuke-kun. If you could wait just a few minutes, Sarutobi-san will be right with you to go over some things."

Sasuke took the offered schedule and looked it over. His eyesight looked a little foggy, so he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. _'Hm, looks like I have creative writing as my first class…Great.' _

_"_What else? Oh, your books will be arriving later this week. Sorry about not having them ready for today, but there were some…complications. You can go to the library with this permit later today and the librarian will let you borrow their books for the time being." He handed over a piece of pink paper to Sasuke.

_Pink Paper? _"…Okay."

A few minutes later, he heard a voice through the intercom. "You can let the Uchiha boy in now."

His eyebrow ticked. _'Boy?' _

Iruka seemed to notice his mood, because he started to laugh nervously before talking again. "Sarutobi-san is waiting for you inside his office. Please go through the right door."

"…"

He walked over to the right door and opened it. This was the first time he'd meet the principal, so he was surprised to see that the principal was actually an old man.

"Please have a seat."

He sat on the empty seat located in front of the desk and waited for the old man to start talking. The principal appeared to be reading and was ignoring him. _'…Awkward silence... I hate awkward silence! Talk, old man!' _

Sarutobi finally stopped reading and looked straight at him. "First of all, welcome to Konoha Academy. You may call me Sarutobi-san and I'm the Principal of this Academy. Now I see here you're in your junior year, correct?"

"…Yes, sir." Well, that was to the point. The old man took a file from the desk and opened it.

"Hmm, your legal guardians are Uchiha Teyaki and Uruchi, but you live with your older brother, correct?"

_'Is he supposed to ask this stuff_?' "Yes, sir"

"I heard about your parents. Terrible tragedy." He gazed at him with what looked like pity in his eyes. He **glared. **

**…**

_'Oh hell no, this is so not appropriate for my first day of school, damnit.'_ Something must've shown in his face, because the old man's expression changed to one of apology.

"I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. Now, let's go on with what we're here for. Hmm, good grades…honor student…well, it looks like everything is in order here." And with that, he closed the file and looked at him.

"Well, young man, we expect here your best behavior, good grades and no fights. Understood?"

He raised his eyebrow. "…Yes, sir."

"I see you're taking honor classes. Good, good. Because of your special case, you'll have to keep your grades up in order to keep attending this school, so don't slack off. Understood?"

_'As if I didn't know that.' _"Yes sir."

"Great! You can go to the main office and talk to Iruka-san, he'll explain to you anything else you need to know. Now shoo shoo. I need my daily cigar."

This old man was crazy, there was no other explanation.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He didn't need to know about the cigar bit, thank you very much. He was ready to leave the office when Sarutobi-san stopped him.

"Do say hello to Uruchi-san and tell her I miss her rice cakes."

He nodded before leaving the office.

* * *

Sarutobi, seeing that the young man finally left, took out his box of cigars and picked one. He lighted it up and breathed in deeply. _'Ahh, heaven...I have a feeling this year is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

Finally, he was out of that awkward meeting. He went back to the office and found Iruka reading over some paperwork, but raised his head when he heard Sasuke walking out of the office. 

"Ah, I see he's finally done with the meeting. Do you have any questions?"

"…Can I go to my classes now?" He was tired of holding his backpack and he wanted to get away, damnit.

"Oh right! Well, just wait right here while I get the student vice president. He'll show you around the school for a bit and then he'll take you to your classes."

He nodded and had to stop himself from closing his eyes. He sat down and waited for the so-called student vice president. Wouldn't it be ironic if the student who showed him around was that nice piece of ass called Naruto? '_My luck isn't that good…sigh' _

A student entered the office after a few minutes, looking around until his gaze fell upon Iruka. He had a high ponitail holding his hair up and had a sleepy, bored look in his face. Nope, no Naruto. _'Damn.'_

"Iruka-sensei. I heard you were looking for me?"

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun! This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's the new student. Sarutobi-san has made you in charge of looking after him, showing him the ropes, the usual."

"Che, troublesome. I thought the Student President was supposed to deal with this."

"Ah, well. He is not available, so you'll have to fill in his shoes."

"More like he's skipping class." Shikamaru whispered. Iruka coughed.

"Sasuke-kun, this is the vice president of the Student Council, Nara Shikamaru. He'll show you how to get around classes and everything. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate in letting us know!"

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. Iruka looked at the both of them.

Silence...

At last, Shikamaru decided to stop the staring and make the first step.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smirked. "…Likewise."

Iruka looked relieved that the staring was finally over. "Good, now get going. Shikamaru, be good!"

Shikamaru looked bored out of his mind. "Troublesome."

Sasuke stood up and followed Shikamaru out of the office. They started walking down the hallway towards the locker area. "Can I see your schedule for a minute?"

"…Here" He gave Shikamaru his schedule before taking the paper which had his locker number and combination.

"Good, we have the same class together."

"Hn."

"Is that phrase your only vocabulary word?"

"Hn. No. I have to go to my locker."

"Right, let me see your locker number." Shikamaru tried to take his paper but he held onto it.

"…I can find it myself."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself."

They finally arrived at his locker. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall while he opened his locker and put his backpack inside it. He only hoped the books he was supposed to get weren't that heavy. Since it was only the first day for school, he hoped none of the teachers would give him any homework either.

After closing his locker, he found Shikamaru leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"…Oi."

Shikamaru opened his sleepy eyes and looked over at him. "I heard you. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the school."

While they were walking, Sasuke looked at his surroundings.

"This way is the Infirmary." He opened the door and found a blond woman looking bored out of her mind, reading a magazine and yawning. However, she looked alert when she heard the door opened and quickly hid her magazine.

"Nara, you lazy-ass! Got into any trouble as usual?"

"Not yet. Tsunade-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the new student."

Tsunade gave him a look, and then she smirked. "You're Mikoto's kid, aren't you?"

_'What is up with the people asking about my parents?'_ He was a little annoyed with it already. She was about to say something else when they got interrupted.

"Oi, Tsunade-baba! Hide me!" They looked back at where the sound was coming from, and saw a blond boy crawling inside from the opened window. _'Wait, blond hair?' _

The woman to clenched her teeth and a vein popped on her forehead. "Damnit, Naruto! Don't call me that!"

_That _name caused a nervous flutter in his stomach. He looked closely at the boy who was hiding under one of the beds. He thought he would have trouble in finding the blonde, but was pleasantly surprised when it took him less than an hour. His shoulder angel was very giddy. _'He's here! It must be fate!' _while his devil angel was pretty excited._ **'Good, now you can jump him! Have some balls!'** _

Shikamaru still looked bored and Tsunade looked ready to kill.

They saw another person running towards the window, and it turned out to be Iruka-sensei. He was panting heavily and seemed like he was running "Tsunade-sama, have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "No. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. But I think I saw him running towards the other side of the school."

Iruka left, yelling "Narutooooooooo." While said person was laughing from under the bed.

"Well, as much as I am entertained by your antics, Naruto, I have to go and keep doing my duty. Something you obviously don't do enough, Mister President." Shikamaru began to walk out of the infirmary.

"Ouch, that hurts, Shika." Naruto finally started to crawl from under the bed.

_'Ahh, walk away! Remove yourself from temptation!'_ Sasuke decided it was time to walk away. Naruto probably hadn't forgotten that incident from before.

He turned and began to walk away when he heard a surprised "AH! It's YOU!"

He sighed and looked at Naruto, who was once again pointing his finger and looking at him with a pissed look on his face.

T B C

* * *

**For some reason, I'm not too happy how this chapter turned out. O.O Let me know what you think though, reviews make me happy! Good? Bad? So-so:3 I'll probably be without updating for a while, since I'm starting Summer classes soon. But if I get reviews, I might get...inspired to post quicker. :P More Itachi in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST and do the nasty. Unfortunately, I don't.

**Author's note: Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! It is because of you that I get the energy to write more and update! Honestly, I've been under a bit of a writer's block with this one, and I've been busy with summer school. My SasUKE muse seemed to be absent for a while, but now he's back. xD Hopefully, I'll have time to update more. Well, here's chapter 4, everyone! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**In this chapter, we'll see more of Itachi and some of his backstory with the Uchiha clan. SOME of it. 3 And don't worry, it will all be explained in due time. And Sasuke's geeky side hasn't shown up yet but it will...He's definitely not your normal geek. :P  
**

**Warning:** OOC-ness, yaoi, NaruSasu, YonIta and extreme Itachi-OOC (since I actually have him and Sasuke have a close sibling relationship. And Itachi is just...weird xD)

* * *

**_Last time... _**

_He turned and began to walk away when he heard a surprised "AH! It's YOU!" _

_He sighed and looked at Naruto, who was once again pointing his finger and looking at him with a pissed look on his face. _

**_Chapter 4_**

_'Does he point fingers at everyone?'_ Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in frustration when his attempts on walking away were thwarted, once again by the same person.

Tsunade was the first to recover from her surprise at Naruto's exclamation.

"Oh, you two know each other?"

"YES!"

"No."

Naruto scoffed at his answer, while he asked the floor to please swallow him when Naruto, Tsunade and Shikamaru turned to look at him. He hated being the center of attention.

"You bastard! How can you stand there and-"

Tsunade was rubbing her forehead. "So you don't know each other?"

"Know each other?! HAH! I was trying to be nice to this asshole but he just blew me off!"

They looked at him again. "Hn. I don't know what you're talking about. "

"LIAR!"

"Naruto, control yourself!"

"But baachan-!"

Naruto looked like he was about to blow a gasket and he couldn't help but be amused by it. His dobe really looked adorable and sexy, and he felt his face grow a little hot when Naruto continued to look at him, even if he did look pissed off.

Shikamaru walked closer to him. "Oi, Uchiha. What did you do to make Naruto this pissed off?"

He couldn't decide whether to smirk or just stand there with no expression on his face. He decided on pushing back his glasses and smirking. Just a little bit. "I don't even know him."

Naruto, of course, heard him. "You liar! I just met you this morning outside a few minutes ago when I offered to help and you blew me off, you bast-!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto blinked at the sudden interruption. "What?"

"That's my name." He really couldn't help himself from baiting the short-tempered blonde. He told himself it was just to annoy him, not to hear him finally saying his name, even in anger. _'Rawr'_

"Naruto, there you are!"

The moment was interrupted when Iruka entered the infirmary, looking out of breath.

"Ah, damnit!" Naruto cursed before Iruka cuffed him in the head. "Stop disrespecting your elders, Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't help but be amused by these people's antics. Everybody seemed to be crazy in this school.

He really wanted to get the day over with, so he looked at Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall outside.

'_Okay, now move slowly away. Slowly…Slo-' _

"Oh, Sasuke-kun is here too!"

'_Nooo, my plan has failed!'_ Since ignoring his elders was bad manners, he turned around and looked at Iruka, who was smiling at him like nothing was wrong, and Naruto who still looked angry at being caught and pissed off when he looked at Sasuke.

"Good! Now that I see you've met each other, Naruto, as class President it is your job to show the new students around school! Thought you were getting away from it, weren't you?"

Naruto's head was blowing up steam while Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Walking…around…with…him?'

"No, Iruka-sensei I refuse to show HIM around!" He said while pointing at Sasuke.

Iruka looked confused. "Why not?"

"This asshole is NOT nice!"

"Naruto! This is not the way to talk about your peers!"

Tsunade was torn between laughing at this incredible display and hitting her head repeatedly to make her headache/hangover disappear. Damn Jiraiya.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, his eyes questioning Naruto's reason for his refusal. "I don't know what's wrong with him, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto looked like he was about to blow up. "Teme!"

"Enough! Naruto, you're the class President! Behave!"

"He started it!"

"This situation ends NOW!" The last part was yelled out by one very frustrated Iruka-sensei. He looked scary and looked like he was about to hit something.

Silence.

Sasuke was shocked at how nice looking Iruka could look when he was angry.

"Now Naruto, shake hands with Sasuke-kun."

There was this tense silence in the room. Sasuke was glaring. Naruto was glaring. Tsunade was rubbing her forehead. Shikamaru was shaking his head, muttering 'Troublesome' to himself.

"NOW!"

"Hn."

"Grr."

"Naruto!"

"FINE!" Naruto walked closer to him, looking like he was about to punch him instead of shaking his hand. He smirked and held out his hand.

Naruto closed his grip tighter, probably to make him cry out in pain, but was sadly disappointed when no expression of discomfort came to the Uchiha's face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Itachi was pissed, to say the least. He'd been walking around for 10 minutes and he was still lost among this huge campus. His focus had been shot to hell and he blamed it all on his encounter with Namikaze Minato.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was becoming paranoid, especially when he couldn't find any answer to the most important problem.

_'How did he know my name?'_

This was the question that was plaguing him the most. He'd never met that man before, not that he remembered…

"Itachi!!!"

The warning came too late. He was pounced on before he recognized the voice as his cousin.

"Shisui, what are you doing here?" He really didn't need this right now. He continued walking, but his cousin caught up and walked right beside him.

"Is that a way to greet your favorite cousin?" Shisui sounded way too hyper.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You're easy to recognize. And I see your fashion sense is still as dull as ever!"

"You're wasting my time. Either stop avoiding the question or get out of my sight."

"Meany!"

"Hn." He started to walk away faster, but Shisui caught up quickly.

"Oi, fine, I'll tell you! Uruchi-obasan sent me over. She's worried about you and Sasuke you know."

"She shouldn't be. We're fine."

"And Teyaki-jisan is worried too, though he doesn't say anything."

"…"

"Tch, you shouldn't blame them for what happened, you know. It was the elder's doing and you know how the clan is in respect to that."

Just thinking about the elders made his blood boil. Stupid aristocratic assholes. "Hn. Tell them we're doing fine."

"Maybe you and Sasuke could come over and visit. I miss my two favorite cousins! Please, please!" Shisui was looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes. He knew his cousin meant well, but it pissed him off how he acted like nothing happened.

"...I know where the compound is and we're not going back there, Shisui. Stop bothering me." He kept walking, but when he didn't hear his cousin following him, he looked back. Shisui was standing still, looking at the ground with a pensive look on his face.

"You're never going to forgive us, are you?"

_'I really don't have time for this drama.' _"Look, Shisui. You know I don't blame you for anything, especially since you helped us out. But please don't talk to me about the clan or the elders, okay? You know how that gets to me."

Shisui nodded and looked back at him. "Fine…Maybe we could come visit you at your new apartment. See how you're doing and everything, right?"

He sighed. "...Okay."

"Good! Now let's get you to the Admissions Office since you appear to be lost!"

Twitch.

"How did you know where I was going?"

Shisui smirked. "I am an Uchiha. We know everything. Hehehe."

**_TBC... _**

* * *

**Heh, I bet you want more NaruSasuNaru interaction rather than Itachi, neee? But this was necessary for the plot. xD Let me know what you think please? xD And sorry for the wait everyone, School has been hell. Hopefully, I'll have a little time to write the next chapter. **

**Reviews make me happy and definitely give me inspiration to write more! Maybe I'll update if I get, say...20 reviews? xD j/k (Though it would definitely make me happy :P)  
**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! Thanks to all of you wonderful people who review! I'm so happy people like my little fic. :3**

**10/30/2010**

For those of you who are following this fic, you will be pleased to know that I am in the process of editing this fic and fixing everything because let's face it, Sasuke and Itachi are horribly OOC. Plus, it's more like crackfic than anything.

So yeah, I'll let you guys know when I'll be posting the new and improved fic. :D


End file.
